Cecily Bowen
Biographical Information Name: Cecily Bowen Code Name: Facade Age: '''18 years old '''Sex: Female Nationality: European-American Physical Description Height: '''5'7" '''Weight: '''135 lbs '''Eye Color: Green Hair Color/Style: Brown, Shoulder length Other: *Diamond Earings in each ear X-Outfit: Does not have one at this time Casual Outfit: Shops at Forever 21, Express, Gap, and H&M Equipment: Purse Abilities and Weaknesses Source of Extra-Normal Abilities: Mutation and Genetic damage caused by exposure to the Omega Force Abilities due to X gene: Illusion creating through manipulation of ambient light Weaknesses of X gene ability: *Illusions are completely intangible and lacking physical substance (No longer completely true) *She needs light to work with. An insignificant level of light would limit how effective she can be at using her mutant ability *She needs to be able to see the light source in order to manipulate the light the source is generating *Needs to focus to maintain illusions **So as would be expected, if she is severely distracted or knock out, her illusions go away Augmentation of mutant ability caused by 'genetic damage' from exposure to the Omega Force: *The ability to render one of her illusions seem to be solid Weaknesses of Omega Force augmented ability: *Only ONE illusion can be solid at a time *The solidity of the object is achieved through a force-field on the 'surface' of the illusion that has the durability and structural integrity of a pane of hardened glass **A significant enough external force applied to the force-field that is making the illusion seem solid, would break right through it, pass through the illusion to the other side and likely tear right through the other side of the illusion. **An internal force of pressure can more easily break through the force-field that is making the illusion seem to be solid. **When the force-field is destroyed it causes great pain to Cecily. 'Normal human' Abilities: ' *Cheerleading skills *Average skill as a flutist. Psychological Description '''Personality: ' *ENFP *Very social *Self-motivated *An extravert *energetic *kind-hearted *warm *enthusiastic *gregarious *accepting *open *agreeable *friendly *spunky *sweet. '''Interests: ''None known at this time'' Hobbies: ''None known at this time'' 'History: ' Cecily grew up in Decatur, Georgia. She came from an upper-middle class family with both her parents and a younger brother. She was heavily involved in high school, being captain of the cheerleading squad, head of the prom planning committee and homecoming queen. Her mutant powers arose when she was in a play her senior year of high school. Her heart raced while she was waiting in the wings to come on. When it was her cue she walked on, the spot light on her, and she forget her first line. In a state of panic, the light around her began to grow more and more intense. At one point it grew strong enough to start to blind the audience. In disbelief and embarrassment Cecily ran off stage, the moment she went back the lights dimmed back to normal. As time went on she began to practice her mutant power, only sharing the knowledge with her best friend and her parents. She continued through school as normal, practicing her powers in between functions. She eventually learned to manipulate the light to form shapes and change her appearance. After graduating high school she decided she wanted to take a break and master her mutation, figuring if she could master it she could fully accept herself. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:X men Category:Ability Mutants Category:Omega Force Infected